Magical love
by Ayana Jung
Summary: Janji untuk menikahi jaejoong 10 tahun lalu akan menjadi nyata. Ketika yunho kembali kekehidupan jaejoong sebagai seorang pria tampan, jaejoong pun terperajat. Lalu apa jadinya jika sang pria tampan pujaan hati jaejoong tersebut merupakan pangeran tampan dari negeri duyung?/Yunjae/GS/ romance-comedy
1. Chapter 1

**MAGICAL LOVE**

Author : Ayana Jung

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : comedy romance

Pairing : YunJae

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong ( yeoja )

Jung Yunho ( namja )

And The Other

Part : 1/?

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan m** **anagement** **nya masing-masing**

Warning : GS, , alur cerita ngaje. Hehehehe Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

 **SUMMARY :** janji untuk menikah yang telah yunho ikrarkan 10 tahun silam akan menjadi kenyataan. Tetapi apa jadinya yunho bukan manusia, melainkan sang pangeran tampan dari negeri dongeng?

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Rambut yang berkilauan

Dan Senyumannya begitu lembut

Dia nampak begitu bersinar

Seperti seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng

Dan aku begitu merindukannya

Menanti janji yang telah kami buat sewaktu kecil

Janji yang entah akan dia tepati atau tidak sama sekali

#flashback

" Terlima kacih joongie" ucap tulus seorang namja cilik berusia lima tahun dengan senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya. Namja kecil itu menatap seorang gadis cilik berkuncir dua yang tengah asik menggali pasir di hadapannya.

"eoh? Telima kacih?" sahut gadis cilik yang di panggil joongie tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah kanan tanda tak mengerti.

" Ne, telima kacih. hanya joongie yang mau belmain cama yunnie, padahalkan yun juga mau belmain cama yang lain, tapi cemuanya bilang kalau yun aneh" gumam namja kecil dengan wajah sendunya, sementara namja yang jadi tempat curhatnya hanya bisa menantapnya dengan wajah polosnya.

" Yunnie tidak aneh kok" ucap sang sahabat yang di iringi senyum indahnya,. " Joongie tidak bohong, malah meleka bilang yun milip pangelan dali negeli dongeng. Joongie cuka cama yunnie" lanjutnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"jinja?"

"engg" angguk joongie antusias

"cebental lagi yun halus kembali, 10 thn lagi yun janji akan datang menjemput joongie untuk menjadi pengantin yunnie. Apa joongie mau menjadi pengantin yunnie?" tanya sang namja cilik dengan wajah cerahnya.

" Pengantin? Engg Ne, Joongie mau jadi pengantin Yuniie" meski tidak mengerti arti ucapan sang sahabat tapi gadis cilik tersebut tidak ingin membuat wajah bahagia tersebut berubah sedih jika menolak ajakkanya.

" Jinjja?"

" Ne"

" Pinky plomice?"

Kemudian mereka pun saling menautkan jari kelingking masing-masing sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah berjanji. Senyum pun merekan di bibir-bibir mungil mereka, berlarian, tertawa, meloncat hingga akhirnya sang namja cilik harus pergi meninggalkan sang pujaan hati di bibir pantai ketika matahari senja mulai padam.

#End Flashback

TBC

Penasaran?

Atau ada yang tahu jalan ceritanya akan seperti apa?

Tunggu Kelanjutannya hahahahahah

Ini Cuma prolog... ngak banyak kok. Mungkin dua or tiga chap...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : II

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Langit begitu cerah, gumpalan awan putih seakan sedang berjalan di tengah birunya langit. Tampak seorang gadis tengah menatap senja di bibir pantai sambil menerawang jauh. Kim Jaejoong atau biasa di panggil Joongie, nama gadis tersebut kini tengah melangkah ditepian pantai dekat dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai indah mengalun di terpa angin. " sudah sepuluh tahun" pikirnya.

" Jaejoongie" teriak seorang gadis berkuncir kuda datang menghampiri gadis bermata doe tersebut. Kemudian menaruh bingkisan berpita pink bermotif hello kitty di atas kelapa jaejoong.

Puk

" Saengil chukae" teriak sahabat Jaejoong bertubuh sintal yang bernama Kim junsu atau biasa di panggil Junsu itu.

"waaahhh... gowamo suie" Jaejoong sangat senang. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-15 sahabat terbaiknya masih mengingatnya. Di peluknya sang sahabat kemudian disambut tawa ceria dari keduanya.

" hari ini sudah genap 10 tahun, apakah pangeran tampanmu akan datang joongie?" tanya Junsu sambil melangkah di tepian pantai menikmati sunset.

Jaejoong dan Junsu merupaka sahabat sedari kecil, selain Yunho tentunya. Mereka saling terbuka termasuk tentang janji rahasia jaejoong .

" Tidak mungkin, dia pasti sudah lupa dengan janjinya. Lagi pula, itu semua hanya janji seorang anak kecil" Jaejoong tersenyum getir saat mengucapkan perkataannya itu. Sungguh, di dalam hati Jaejoong sangat berharap jika teman masa kecilnya tersebut dapat menepati janjinya. Namun, hingga kini tepat 10 tahun setelah mereka berpisah tidak pernah sekalipun ada tanda-tanda akan kehadiran sang pujaan hati.

" Jinjja?"

" Ne" sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Jaejoong telalu fokus dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Tak lama berselang Jaejoong dan Junsu pun berpisah karena Junsu harus pergi membeli sesuatu untuk ibunya.

Deg

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti, mata doenya sedikit melebar melihat sesosok pemuda tampan yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Pemuda tersebut terlihat berkilauan mirip seperti seseorang yang Jaejoong kenal. Mata pemuda itu tengah asik menatap birunya laut dengan kedua tangan berada di kantong saku celananya.

Merasa ada yang menatap, Pemuda tersebut menoleh dan langsung tersenyum cerah bagaikan mendapatkan sebuah lotre saat melihat Jaejoong.

" Apa kau Joongie?" tanya pria tersebut sambil melangkah mendekati Jaejoong . Jaejoong terdiam sambil menautkan alisnya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ne. Kau sia. . . . . ."

" Sudah kuduga, kamu pasti akan datang ke pantai sesuai dengan janji kita dulu! Apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku Yunho, Jung Yunho" potong yunho sambil merengkuh tubuh ramping Jaejoong ke dalam pelukkannya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Jaejoong terkejut dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho begitu ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Yunho? Nugu?" Jaejoong merasa tak menganal nama Yunho karena seingatnya dia memang tidak memiliki teman bernama Yunho. Memang jika melihat gestur dan juga rambilnya yang berwarna coklat berkilauan pria di hadapannya itu mirip sekali dengan Yunnie~nya " Ah tidak mungkin" Pikir Jaejoong.

" Aaah . . aku lupa. . . ini aku Yunho, Yunnie.. Apa kau sudah ingat?"

" Yun... Arhhh... Yunnie?!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho.

" Ne aku Yunnie"

" Yunho, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat" teriak pemuda berkaca mata dari dalam mobil di tepian jalan dekat mereka berdiri saat ini.

" Tunggu sebentar " Yunho menoleh sebentar ke arah Pemuda tersebut kemudian kembali menatap lembut Jaejoong. Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul cincin perak dari lehernya, kemudian meraih tangan Jaejoong. Dengan penuh cinta di masukkannya cincin tersebut disela jari manis Jaejoong dan dikecup dengan lembut. " ku harap kau tak lupa tentang perjanjian kita bukan?" lanjutnya membuat wajah jaejoong merah padam.

Setelah menyematkan cincin itu, Yunho langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Dengan perlahan mobil yang di masuki oleh yunho pun menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong. Ah, betapa senangnya Jaejoong hari itu.

Sepanjang hari senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir ceri Jaejoong. Dia masih belum percaya jika Yunnie~nya benar-benar datang menagih janji yang telah mereka buat. Dan yang membuat Jaejoong lebih tidak percaya adalah penampilan Yunho yang sungguh mirip dengan pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Namun semua ketidak percayaan tersebut musnah begitu saja saat di lihatnya sebuah cincin yang melingkar manis di jarinya yang Yunho berikan kemarin sore di tepi pantai.

" Ah bahagianya" gumam Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini pengambilan nilai untuk renang 25 meter. Lee songsaengnim sudah menginstruksikan agar semua siswa perempuan masuk kedalam kolam renang terlebih dahulu termasuk Jaejoong yang masih asik berdiri dibawah shower tanpa menyadari akan perubahan pada kakinya.

Kini Jaejoong bersiap untuk pengambilan nilai, begitu pluit tanda pengambilan di mulai dengan bahagia Jaejoong langsung menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam bersama dengan beberapa murid lainnya. Jaejoong mengayuh kaki dengan kecepatan super cepat membuat beberapa temannya yang sedang berenang terperanga tidak percaya.

" 25 meter dalam lima detik" jerit Lee songsaengnim ketika melihat stopwatch di tangannya. Lee Songsaengnim tidak pecaya dengan waktu renang yang dapat Jaejoong capai. Sungguh kecepatan renang Jaejoong mengalahkan rekor Juara renang dunia.

Jaejoong tetap tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Bahkan dirinya tidak sadar bahwa rok renang serta celana dalamnya tengah mengambang di tengah-tengah kolam. Namun saat hendak naik ke atas kolam renang, Jaejoong merasakan adanya ke anehan di kakinya.

Bola mutiara itu melebar sempurna, Jaejoong terkejut ah.. tidak bukan hanya Jaejoong tetapi seluruh murid termasuk Lee songsaening sang guru olah raga pun ikut membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Kedua kaki Jaejoong telah berubah menjadi buntut duyung.

Suasana mendadak hening melihat perubahan kaki Jaejoong itu. hingga suara Lee Songsaengnim memecah keheningan tersebut dengan suara lantangnya " KIM JAEJOONG... MAINAN APA ITU?! CEPAT LEPASKAN. DAN JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DISINI!"

Begitu sampai diruang ganti dengan susah payah karena harus menarik buntut duyungnya, Jaejoong bingung bagaimana cara melepasnya.

" Aku disuruh melespaskannya? Bagai mana caranya!?" pikir Jaejoong dengan wajah pucat sambil melirik buntut duyungnya

Jaejoong merasa tidak pernah memakai apapun, dia bahkan dapat merasakan bahwa buntut duyung itu seperti merasakan kakinya sendiri , lalu bagaimana bisa kakinya berubah menjadi duyung.

Dengan panik, Jaejoong terus menggosok-gosokkan buntut duyung tersebut menggunakan handuknya. " T-tidak bisa lepas" gumamnya panik. " Jangan-jangan aku terkena penyakit langka" lanjutnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti dan tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong kakinya mulai kembali sepeti semula. "Eh?!" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya melirik kedua kakinya yang kembali normal begitu saja saat buntut duyung tadi ia keringkan. Lalu kemudian Jaejoong dapat bernafas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hahahaha. . . Kaki duyung mu lucu sekali! Kau beli dimana? Aku juga mau!" Junsu tak dapat menahan tawanya begitu mereka berada dikelas. Dia terus saja tertawa saat membayang kan betapa marahnya Lee Songsaengnim yang merasa bahwa Jaejoong telah bermain-main dalam mata perlajaran renang nya. Belum pernah sekali pun Mr Lee semarah itu sebelumnya.

" Itu Bukan mainan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya buntut duyung itu muncul" Hari ini Jaejoong benar-benar kesal. Seluruh temannya terus saja mengejek dirinya karena insiden buntut duyung tadi pagi.

" Itu memang bukan Duyung Mainan" Seru sebuah suara yang tidak begitu asing di telinga Jaejoong. Dekapan hangat Jaejoong rasakan di sekitar lehernya ketika dua buah lengan memeluk sempurna dari belakangnya. " Hai, Joongie" sapa orang tersebut dam memunculkan wajahnya dari sebelah kanan

" Yunnie!" Jaejoong terkesima melihat wajah Yunho. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi membuat Jaejoong merona apalagi wajah Yunho yang terlihat begitu bersinar di matanya.

"Kenapa Kau bisa berada disini?"

" Aku baru saja pindah kesekolah ini" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum bak pangeran tampan dengan sejuta pesona memancar indah dari auranya. " Annyeong semua!" lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan, sontak keseluruh siswi di dalam kelas tersebut langsung membuat kelas berubah gaduh.

" Kyaa. . . Tampannya.."

" Waah.. Kau tinggal dimana?"

" Namamu siapa?"

" Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar"

Setidaknya itulah berbagai macam pertanyaan yang langsung datang mengerubungi Yunho. Beberapa yeoja dalam kelas tersebut menatap Yunho lapar sedangkan sang pria mulai mencibir ketampanan namja bermata musang tersebut.

Jaejoong bergegas menarik tangan Yunho kemudian menyeretnya ke atap sekolah sebelum sesuatu terjadi lebih parah.

.

.

.

.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" Tentu saja bersekolah!"

" Benarkah?"

" Tentu saja!" sesaat Yunho diam beberapa detik " aah... Apa kau mengira aku kesini karena perjanjian kita? Benar, tentu saja itu merupakan tujuan utama ku bersekolah disini." lanjutnya sambil menatap intens Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum menggoda.

" Mwo?" Jaejoong berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Seharian ini hidupnya penuh dengan kejutan setelah pertemuannya dengan namja berkulit tan tersebut. Di mulai dari Buntut duyung tersebut... Ah, Jika berbicara tentang buntut Jaejoong jadi teringat akan sesuatu.

" Apa maksudmu jika buntut yang tadi pagi itu sungguhan? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

" Kamu sudah memekai cincin pemberianku kemarin, memang kau tidak menyadarinya ketika mandi?"

" Menyadari apa? Kemarin aku langsung tertidur saat pulang dan tadi pagi aku hanya mencuci muka karena terlambat bangun jadi belum sempat mandi."

" Pantas saja.. hmmm " Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. " Tetapi kau tetap cantik dan wangi walau belum mandi Joongie~ah" lanjutnya dan hendak memeluk tubuh Jaejoong tetapi tidak jadi karena Jaejoong langsung menghindar kesamping lebih dulu.

" Jelaskan dulu!" Ujar Jaejoong kesal sambil mencium kepala Yunho dengan kepalan tangannya.

" Saat kau sudah memakai cincin itu, Tubuh mu akan langsung berubah menjadi duyung saat terkena air. Tetapi langsung kembali seperti semula ketika kering." Jelas Yunho dengan cemberut karena tidak dapat memeluk sang pujaan hati. " kalau nanti kita menikah, itu artinya kamu harus tinggal di laut bersama ku. Bisa repot jika badanmu masih seperti manusia biasa, kan?" lanjutnya menerangkan. Yunho mengusap-usap bagian kelapanya yang berdenyut sakit , rupanya ciuman tangan Jaejoong benar-benar kuat.

Jaejoong terdiam mencerna setiap perkataan Yunho. 'Apa maksudnya' pikir Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

" kamu pasti berfikir kenapa aku tidak memiliki buntut duyung bukan?" tanya Yunho sementara Jaejoong masih diam tak mengerti, sungguh semua ini benar-benar aneh menurutnya.

" Di dunia kami, Kaum pria tidak memiliki Buntut tetapi kami memiliki sepasang sirip di punggung" terang Yunho sambil membuka seragam yang di pakai dan menunjukkan sepasang sirip kecil di punggungnya. " Karena sirip inilah waktu kecil tidak ada yang mau bermain dan berteman dengann ku"

Jaejoong menjerit kaget sambil menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat bentuk tubuh Yunho yang sempurna dengan beberapa otot di perutnya, yeah ... sempurna jika saja tidak ada sirip di punggungnya.

"Hei apa ini mimpi, tadi buntut duyung sekarang sirip. Tolong bangun kan aku sekarang juga" pikir Jaejoong

" Tinggal didalam Laut menyenangkan, Joongie. Nanti saat kita telah menikah, aku akan mengajak kamu berkeliling samudera" Ucap Yunho penuh antusias tanpa menyadari bahwa sesunggunya Jaejoong tidak mengerti sama sekali arah pembicaraan Yunho.

Yunho terus berceloteh tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat mereka telah resmi menikah, seperti menunggang lumba-lumba, melihat matahari terbenam yang romantis di kutub utara, mengadakan pesta di istana setiap hari menggunakan baju kebesaran kerajaan duyung serta memberikan semua harta karun di lautan kepada Jaejoong.

" Yak! Jung Yunho,Kau jangan bercanda!" teriak Jaejoong. Rasanya ingin sekali mencakar dan mencekik leher pria di hadapanya itu yang terus berceloteh entah tenang apa Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa Yunho terus saja berbicara mengenai duyung, dunia laut, dan lain sebagainya.

" Wae? Aku tidak sedang bercanda" Yunho langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Dia benar-benar serius tentang ucapannya, dirinya memang duyung dan berniat membawa jaejoong seperti harapannya tadi.

" Sudah Ku bilang pangeran, dia pasti tidak akan percaya" sebuah suara menghentikan pembicaraan Yunho dan Jaejoong. 'Ah, si kaca mata itu lagi'gumam Jaejoong.

" Sudahlah Changminnie, kau tak perlu ikut campur. Biarkan aku saja yang menjelaskannya pada Joongie-ku"

" Aku Harap Nona Kim lupakan perkataan Pangeran" Changmin mengindahkan perkataan Yunho. Sekilas terlihat senyum misteris dari sudut bibir pemuda itu hanya saja Jaejoong tak menyadarinya.

Jaejoong terdiam, dia tidak mengerti apa kenapa pemudia tinggi bernama changmin itu memanggilnya nona sedangkan Yunho dia Panggil dengan sebutan Pangeran?

" Nona? Pangeran?"

" apakah Pangeran belom memberitahukannya?" Jaejoong menggeleng beberapa kali. " Tuan Yunho adalah putra mahkota di negeri Marine. Negeri Marine sendiri merupakan dunia dasar laut tempat para duyung tinggal. Dan tak ada satu pun manusia yang tahu akan hal ini."

" hmm.. hmm.. Betul, makanya jika Joongie menikah dengan ku, Joongie harus jadi Duyung Juga dan memiliki buntut seperti tadi pagi.

Oke, sekarang Jaejoong benar-benar bingung. Negeri Marine? Dunia para duyung? Sirip? Buntut? Ada apa sebenarnya ini. Mana bisa Jaejoong percaya begitu saja jika ada tempat seperti itu di dunia ini.

" Kalian Berdua ingin menipuku ya?"

" Aniyo, ini kenyataan. "

" Kalau begitu jangan Pangeran Laut, tetapi pangeran darat saja"

" Kenyataannya memang pangeran darat"

" Jika tahu begitu, lebih baik cincin ini kulepas saja..Arghhh" teriak Jaejoong panik sambil memaksa menarik cincin tersebut namun sayang tidak bisa. " Kenapa tidak bisa lepas?"

" karena hanya Pangeran saja yang bisa melepasnya"

" Mwo?"

" Janji tetaplah Janji, aku akan melakukkan segala cara agar kau menjadi pengantin ku"

'Tidaak' pikir Jaejoong dalam hati. Wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak seperti patung. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak percaya, padahal impiannya telah tercapai yaitu bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Namun kenapa cinta pertamannya seorang duyung. Ini gila, dunia ini benar-benar sudah gila.

Bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk, Jaejoong membayangkan segala cara yang di maksudkan oleh Yunho. Jangan-jangan dirinya akan di ikat lalu di seret kenegeri duyung kemudian di ubah kedua kakinya menjadi seekor buntut.

" Oh Nooooooo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

NB: Untuk yang punnya acc aku bales lewat PM , buat yang belom aku balas mungkin aku khilaf cos kadang aku suka lupa mana yang udah aku balas dan mana yang belom. ^^

Momo : Gomawo sebelumnya... Iya kamu benar, tetapi judul nya Magical love, klo yang sparkling Prince's Magic itu judul cover depannya. bisa dibilang adaptasi bisa di bilang inspirasi, soalnya ada beberapa adegan yang aku ubah , ada yang aku hapus dan ada yang aku kurangi juga ada yang aku buat sendiri adegannya meski jalan cerita sama... pengucapannya pun banyak yang aku ubah ^^... aku sebetulnya bingung mw bilang adaptasi or inspriasi hahahahah jadi terserah kamu mw bilang ini adaptasi or inspirasi... tenang nanti ending nyy beda kok dari komik hehehehe...

Cha yeoja Hongki : Gomawo,, ^^~


End file.
